Coincidental Meetings
by tfssmile
Summary: If youtube never existed. Dan and Phil meet in all that can be described as a coincidence. Eventual Phan.


**Hi! New phanfiction! I will see you down at the bottom!**

* * *

Phil Lester sat in his little family home that he owned, desperately looking through the job sections in about 10 different newspapers. He'd already been to the job centre today, but there was no luck. Luckily for him though, his wife, Hannah, had a stable job and she wasn't going to be made redundant - like he had been - any time soon. Quickly glancing at the clock, he realised that his son was soon to finish school for the day and that he needed to leave now, or risk being late.  
Grabbing his keys and phone, and pulling on a quick jacket, Phil left the house, and started his brief walk to the school.  
He got there just in time to see the little kids running into the playground. He spotted his small five year old running towards him and waved, before scooping him up into a hug. "Hey, tiger!" Phil giggled.  
"Hi dad! You'll never guess what happened today!"  
Phil laughed at the boy's excitement, "what?"  
"I played football with... with the school... school team and we... we won!" The boy said excitedly, tripping over his words.  
"That's great, Zack! I'm proud of you!" Phil smiled, kissing his son on the forehead before placing him down, and taking his hand.  
The walk home would only be described as jolly as the father and son walked; their conversation filled with magical and wondrous things.

* * *

The young lawyer sat in his office; the many piles of paperwork sat before him. He leant back in his chair before readjusting the 'Mr Howell' name plaque presented on the front of his desk. Typical procrastinator was Mr Howell.  
Being one of younger lawyers - and a quite a good one, if he did say so himself - meant that a lot was put on his shoulders.  
There was a knock on the door which startled him out of his daydream state. He sat up straight in his chair before taking a file off the pile of paperwork and looked 'busy', before muttering a small 'come in'.  
"Mr Howell-" His secretary started.  
"Call me Dan, or Daniel at least! I hate Mr Howell, it makes me sound about 50!"  
"Sorry, Daniel, but-"  
"I don't call you Mrs Lester, do I?"  
"No, but-"  
"Now, what was it you came in for?" Dan asked; smiling sweetly.  
"Ms Cottrell says she needs to see you." The blonde secretary stated, her hands clasped in front of her.  
"Okay, thank you for telling me." Dan smiled again, but inside he was nervous. Not only was he scared about the fact he hadn't really started on any cases all day, but that Ms Cottrell kind of terrified him.  
Ms Cottrell was the big boss man - well woman. The leader of all lawyers ever... well in this company at least. They were a pretty big, expensive, company as well, with only the best lawyers - and this wasn't Dan just bigging himself up, there were many well known, brilliant lawyers in the building.  
There was another - firmer - knock on the door, but the 'guest' didn't wait for Dan to allow them to come. Ms Cottrell stepped into the room, with so much power you could almost feel the authority flowing from her.  
"Ahh Daniel, there you are." _Well I'm not going to be anywhere else am I? _Dan thought to himself, _at least she called me Daniel though._  
"Hi Ms Cottrell, what can I do for you today?"  
"I would just like to remind you that there are two cases that need to be ready by tomorrow, so that you can discuss them on whatever day the clients have made meetings for this week. But surely you know this?" The way that the woman spoke made Dan feel the size of an ant.  
"Yes, ma'am, I know this, it's the Smith and Fletcher cases." Dan said, surprising himself with his calmness. Why he called her 'ma'am' though, he will never know.  
"Good. Just wanted to see how things were getting on, and how you were coping. Goodbye, Daniel." And like that, she left, leaving the young lawyer feeling slightly uneasy..

* * *

**Hello again! So this is my new phanfic. If you're reading 'Better Than This', I know I need to update it! Sorry about that. I have about half the next chapter written though. **

**You can kinda tell how Dan and Phil link in this, and know where its going... But, I like it so far!  
Sorry about the shortness though, it is only like an introduction to it all. The next ones will be longer for sure!**


End file.
